


The Light

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon
Genre: I spent like half an hour on this I just really wanted to make something about the recon squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Soliera could barley remember





	The Light

Soliera can barely remember when everything was taken away.

Huddled in a corner, terrified as she could do nothing but watch the Blinding One take so much away from her. 

But that was years upon years ago, and many a thing had changed. 

First, the Blinding One has been beaten, but secondly, and to Soliera, most importantly: She had discovered Alola. 

For almost as long as she could remember, all she wanted for just about her entire life was getting the light back, to return to her home and see it the way it was supposed to be. Now that she had seen just a glimpse of what Alola had to offer, she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to leave.

Soliera stood in front of the seemingly eternal staircase below the Altar of the Moone, staring out into the canyons and hills below. 

She thought about how everyone she had met here was so kind. 

She thought about how happy her furfrou was when it got its first real trim. 

She thought about how Wicke loved watching Piopole dance and spin in the air, laughing all the while in the nights they’d spent together.

Soliera knew this world had so much light to offer, and she was going to face it. 

Soliera smiled and slowly removed her visor, letting the light shine down upon her fully. 

Maybe staying wasnt such a bad idea after all.


End file.
